


Grip

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Kon talks to Tim, Tim responds.





	Grip

**Author's Note:**

> Just picks up on a couple of things throughout Family Lost, no real plot spoilers.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jan. 12th, 2006.

Kon enters Tim’s room at the Tower after finally getting up the nerve to talk to him. Tim’s not so much sitting in his chair as he is surfing it, balancing on its back legs with one foot on the edge of the seat and the other on the backrest.

Kon guesses if you can’t float, you have to be aware of things like balance.

Tim’s not wearing his cape, and it means that Kon can see his back for once. He kinda wishes he wasn’t wearing the tunic or shirt, either.

“Hey, Tim.”

“Kon.” Tim’s watching a movie on his computer, and Kon doesn’t know what it is. Something with a lot of explosions.

“Can we talk?”

Kon sits down uninvited on Tim’s bed, and after Tim mutes the movie he slowly shifts his weight until he can look at Kon with only a slight wobble.

“What about?”

Sometimes Kon hates the mask, the way it’s shaped, the color, and most of all the way it blocks Tim’s eyes. Especially when he wants to really know what Tim is thinking. But asking him to take it off would make this even more awkward.

“Remember what I said before, on the way to rescue Raven, when I said that I didn’t want to hold your hand?”

The top center of the mask wrinkles a bit, like Tim is frowning. “Yes.”

“I. Um. Just wanted you to know.” He pauses long enough that the mask smoothes out again as Tim widens his eyes in encouragement to continue. Maybe the mask wasn’t such a problem, after all. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, if the situation were different, if I was holding your hand and it didn’t mean saving you from splatting into the ground, I think I’d like it a lot.” Not sure where to look, since looking at Tim isn’t helping, Kon watches the movie. Some chick with a great rack blows a bunch of guys up. Cool.

“I was only slightly concerned because if you don’t want to carry me, and if no one else does, I’m going to be spending a lot of time here in the tower by myself.”

“We’d never forget you, man. You’re, like, you’re Robin.”

The corner of Tim’s mouth rises slightly, and it seems like a huge victory. “If I could fit a Bat-plane into the batarang budget, I would. But after what happened with the Batmobile… If I can’t trust Bart with a car, I’m certainly not going to give him access to a _plane_.”

The conversation seems to be drifting away from where Kon wanted it to go, and he isn’t sure if he should just let it. He always wanted to know more about Batman’s and Robin’s toys.

But he also wants to tell Tim something important. He tells himself to get a grip.

“Tim. I. It’s not that I’m just concerned about dragging you around, but. Like I said, outside of the fighting and costumes, I wouldn’t mind touching you.” That hadn’t really come out right.

Tim’s chair thuds forwards as he sits down in it. “You want to touch me?”

Kon rubs his hand over the back of his neck, and wonders if he can escape by convincingly lying to Robin about having to rescue Krypto from Kory’s garden again. He really doubts it.

“Yeah.”

“Without the costume.” The center of the mask furrows again, and Tim’s hands clasp together.

“Not in a pervy way. I just. I _like_ you, Tim. Telling you I didn’t want to touch you was just to get people to not suspect anything. Including you.”

“I know.”

“Know what?”

“That you like me. You’re only mildly more subtle than Bart.”

“Okay…” Tim needs to learn to get his point across faster sometimes.

“Is that all?”

Deflated, Kon stands to leave. “Yeah, man. I’ll leave you alone.” As he passes Tim’s chair, a bare hand reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Don’t go.”

“Why?”

Tim stands, and Kon sees that he has taken off both his gauntlets. “I want to touch you. I’m so used to wearing these I’m not sure I remember what you feel like.”

Tim runs his hands up Kon’s arms, and if it didn’t feel so good Kon would’ve flown out the door in the first second because he’s a little freaked out. But Tim’s hands are strong, and calloused, and they feel wonderful on his bare arms.

“You sure, man? Two minutes ago you didn’t seem to like me at all.”

“I do like you. A lot. You just caught me off guard.”

“Yeah, right. The day I catch you off guard is the day Kory wears a shirt that doesn’t show off her belly-button.”

“Point. But I didn’t think you were going to tell me, and then you did. My hands are sweaty.”

“They feel good that way.” Maybe that was a stupid thing to say, but since Tim had reached his shoulders and was pressing closer, Kon thinks maybe it wasn’t.

Kon starts hating the mask again when Tim is _right_ in front of him and he still can’t see his eyes, but the press of Tim’s lips to his own makes him forget about the stupid mask. Kon kisses back, and it’s so totally different than when he’s kissed other people, because this is Tim and Tim doesn’t do anything without thinking it through, like, months in advance.

Tim pulls back and Kon can’t stifle his moan of disappointment even as Tim laces their fingers together. “I really like it when you hold my hand, Kon. I know you won’t drop me. And if something happens and you do, you’ll catch me.”

And that trust, from a Bat… It means more than Kon can process at the moment. He finally moves his own hands, wrapping his arms around Tim’s back. “I like holding your hand. I hate your gauntlets, and I hate your mask, but I really like you.”

“I can’t take off the mask. But if you ask real nice, I can take off everything else.”

 _Score_.


End file.
